


Just Put On A Smile And Deal With The Pain

by Nerp_Arts (Ukrainiangirl101), Ukrainiangirl101



Series: Ignore me anyway [1]
Category: ask_the_weekend_warrriors
Genre: Angst, Help My Son, Other, Sad, part one in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainiangirl101/pseuds/Nerp_Arts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainiangirl101/pseuds/Ukrainiangirl101
Summary: Just Put On A Smile And Deal With The Pain





	Just Put On A Smile And Deal With The Pain

Blaze had been ignored for basically his whole life. Sure he had been fed and took care of himself, but he was neglected. His parents never got him anything for his birthday, christmas, or any special occasion for that matter and you may be thinking "But maybe his family is poor!" Cause you'd be dead wrong. His family was filthy stinkin rich. So he was neglected. Then school started and it was HELL. He was always getting bullied and picked on. So he developed a trick. Everyday he would say to himself "just put on a smile and deal with the pain." And it worked he would suffer for it but it's better than crying in front of a bunch of teenagers. And so that's how it continues. 

\--------------------------

Fast forward to when he's 19. He has some friends but they're not good friends they just feed his negative thoughts.

FREAK

PITIFUL 

PATHETIC

PEACE OF SHIT

UNLOVABLE

UGLY nnsjs

And the one that hurts the most

FAILURE

 

  but he trys not to think about that, Key word: TRYS 

It never works

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the first part of this series


End file.
